


The Antidote

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Potions expert Molly Hooper has to fill in for Potions Master Sherlock Holmes and fix his little malady.





	The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 2nd prompt -- "... and nobody objected." I decided to try my hand at potter!lock. One-shot.

“Hi, kids,” the young and pretty witch said, smiling. “I’m Professor Hooper, I’ll be filling in for Professor Holmes while he recovers.”

The first thing she noticed was how relieved her temporary students looked.

* * *

“Professor Holmes must absolutely terrorize his students,” Molly said as she sat down next to her best friend at the High Table.

Mary smirked. “I’m not sure if I’d call it terrorizing, but he never hesitates to call a spade a spade, or an idiot an idiot. He’s demanding, to be sure, but that’s because he knows what his students are capable of.” Mary Morstan was the Muggle Studies teacher and had recommended Molly as a substitute when the Potions Master had a bad reaction to a student’s botched assignment.

“I’m sure they’d live up to their potential more if they weren’t under constant threat of detention or losing house points.”

“Probably, but good luck telling Sherlock that.”

“You know, I think I will – I have to give him the second dose of the antidote tonight anyway.”

Mary grinned. “Give John my love.”

Molly smiled. “You’ll see him tonight, you can tell him yourself then.”

* * *

Hospitals always made Molly uneasy. It was the main reason why she specialized in potions instead of healing. Thankfully, John Watson, the school’s healer, always went out of his way to make everyone who came to him comfortable.

He grinned when she came into his office. “Hi, Molly.” He noticed the bottle in her hand. “I see you brought the Half-Blood Royal Pain the antidote. Careful, he’s in an especially surly mood tonight. Sherlock’s always at his worst when he’s bored, but right now he’s epically bored.”

“Duly noted,” she said, grinning back. “I’ll just give this to him. I know I’m going to need a cuppa after.”

“I’ll have one waiting for you.”

“You’re a dear.” She walked out of his office and down the first row of beds until she got to the curtained-off bed at the end, next to the windows. She knocked on the frame that held the curtains. “Professor?”

“Enter,” the deep voice behind the curtain muttered.

Molly stepped around the curtain and saw, or rather, didn’t see Professor Sherlock Holmes sitting up in bed. The botched potion had rendered him invisible, so all she could see was the pajama top he was wearing and the shape of his lower half under the blanket. At first, Sherlock had been delighted at his invisibility – it was his chance to spy on the students and give out even more detentions. Unfortunately for him, Headmaster Lestrade nixed that idea and confined him to the Hospital Wing until he was visible again.

One sleeve of the pajama top came up. “The antidote? Maybe this one will actually work.”

“Good evening to you too,” she muttered as she sought his invisible hand with her free one then put the bottle in it. “And you know perfectly well that it normally takes multiple doses for enough antidote to build up in the patient’s system.” Molly watched as the top of the bottle seemed to pull away on its own then the bottle floated to the space above the pajama top’s collar, the bottle was tilted, and the pale blue liquid in it flowed out and disappeared. “Fortunately for you, your invisibility’s only skin-deep, so it shouldn’t take too long to-”

She cut herself off with a gasp as the handsomest wizard she had ever seen suddenly came into view. He was just her type – tall, dark-haired, and blue-eyed, though his were blue-green, they were mesmerizing.

Sherlock ignored her staring and examined his hands. “Finally,” he muttered then he got out of bed.

Molly gasped even louder when she saw that while Sherlock had been wearing a pajama top in bed, he hadn’t bothered with the bottoms and thus everything was now on full display.

Sherlock must have noticed her flaming cheeks – he grabbed his wand from the bed and transfigured his pajama top to a black silk dressing gown. “Er … sorry about that.”

“Um, no, it’s fine,” she said quickly, her cheeks still burning. “I … um … guess you’ll be back to your classes tomorrow.”

He nodded. “It wouldn’t do to have my students get too complacent.” He assessed her for a moment. “Perhaps we could discuss them over a drink in my chambers?”

Molly couldn’t help a grin. “I’d like that.”


End file.
